Harry Potter und das Blut des Verräters
by xXJoeyXx
Summary: Übersetzung von HP and the traitors Blood von Firebolt1982
1. Kapitel 1

Es war ein kühler und angenehmer Sommerabend. In einem kleinem Haus im Glyzinienweg, werkelten eine alte Dame und ein dünner Junge in der Küche herum. Die alte Frau verteilte Kartoffeln und  
  
Gemüse auf zwei Porzellanteller, während der Junge zwei Gläser mit hellem, orangenem Kürbissaft holte.  
  
Harry Potter würde den meisten normalen Menschen wie ein normaker, schlichter Jugendlicher erscheinen. Und die meisten würden nicht dran denken, dass der magere, sechszehn Jahre alte Junge mit dem abstehendem, schwarzem Haar mehr ist, als es den Anschein macht.  
  
Harry ist ein Zauberer. Er erfuhr es mit elf Jahren. Im selben Sommer erfuhr er ebenfalls, dass seine Eltern von einem der dunkelsten Magier überhaupt getötet wurden, als er noch ein Baby war. Die meisten Zauberer schaffen es nicht den Namen auszusprechen, oder können ihn nicht hören. Aber Harry überlebte die Attacke, die seine Eltern tötete, er wurde berühmt in der Welt der Zauberer für etwas, an das er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte. Dieses Ereignis ließ Voldemort's Kräfte in sich zusammenstürzen, und er wurde zu einem Nichts, während auf Harry's Stirn eine Blitz-förmige Narbe blieb, die gleichzeitig eine Verbindung zum dunklen Lord war.  
  
Seit er Schüler der Hogwartsschule f 


	2. Kapitel 2

Harry erwachte ganz plötzlich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Stoß versetzt.   
  
Es war immernoch recht dunkel. Er tastete nach seiner Brille. Er bemerkte, dass  
  
er sie immer noch trug, und gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr in  
  
seinem Bett lag. Er setzte sich auf und fand sich in der Dunkelheit wieder.  
  
Er fühlte, kaltes, weiches Gras zwischen seinen Fingern. Ich muss draußen sein,  
  
dachte er bei sich. Aber er wusste, dass dies keinen Sinn ergab. Er schlief in seinem  
  
Bett ein, es gab keine Möglichkeit, plötzlich draußen zu liegen. Dann hörte er es,  
  
zuerst leise, dann immer lauter werdend. Das unverwechselbare, schreckliche, grausam  
  
rasselnde Atmen. Dementoren. Um ihn herum waren mehrere davon. Doch er konnte sie  
  
nicht sehen, es war zu dunkel. Er konnte sie näher kommen hören, er fühlte die  
  
bekannte Kälte in der Magengegend. Er sprang auf und griff instinktiv in die Tasche  
  
nach seinem Zauberstab, zog ihn raus, schwang ihn und rief: "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Es war als würde die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen verschwinden. Die Welt drehte  
  
sich immer schneller um ihn herum. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest er konnte,  
  
während er versuchte Balance zu halten. Dann hörte es auf, so plötzlich, dass  
  
Harry einen Moment brauchte, um sich wieder zu fangen. Er fühlte sich schlecht  
  
und verwirrt. Langsam nahm er wieder seine Umgebung war. Er war auf dem Friedhof.  
  
Genau der Friedhof, auf dem er den Tod seines Mitschülers Cedric Diggory mitansehen  
  
musste, genauso wie die Wiedergeburt des dunklen Lords. Aber jetzt schien er leer zu sein.  
  
Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab nach wie vor schützend nach vorn gerichtet. Er sah sich um, und  
  
stellte sicher, dass er wirklich allein war. Als er das tat, richtete sich sein Blick gegen  
  
einen Grabstein vor ihm. Das Grab schien neu zu sein, und die Erde sah noch recht locker aus.  
  
Harry fixierte dem Namen auf dem Grabstein: "Sirius Black". Er sank auf den Boden und las den  
  
Namen wieder und wieder. Wie kann es sein, dachte er, Sirius verschwand hinter dem Vorhang  
  
In der Mysteriumsabteilung. Da war kein Körper mehr zum beerdigen. Dann bemerkte Harry, dass  
  
er nicht mehr allein war. Er blickte auf und sah zwei Personen hinter dem Grabsten stehen. Harry  
  
erkannte sie sofort. Eine war groß und dünn, mit einem grausamen, schlangenartigem Gesicht und  
  
roten Augen - Lord Voldemort.   
  
Die andere war unverwechselbar Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' Cousine  
  
und Mörderin. Beide lachten Harry aus. Voldemort's schreckliches, hohes Lachen schallte über   
  
den gesamten dunklen Friedhof. Das Lachen verursachte einen stechenden Schmerz in Harry's  
  
Narbe. "NEIN!" Schrie Harry sie an. Er sprang auf und zielte mit dem Zauberstab direkt auf  
  
Voldemort, welcher ihn weiterhin nur auslachte. Doch bevor Harry weiteres sagen konnte, drehte  
  
er sich wieder um sich selbst, und das Lachen verstarb. Er fiel nach vorne auf die Knie und  
  
verdrängte die Übelkeit. Er kniff die Augen zu, um die schwirrende Dunkelheit um ihn herum  
  
abzublocken. Das Drehen hörte wieder auf, genauso plötzlich wie zuvor. Harry stolperte  
  
nach vorn und fiel mit einem lautem BUMMS auf den Boden seines Schlafzimmers. Er fühlte  
  
sich immer noch extrem verwirrt und seine Narbe auf der Stirn schmerzte weiterhin. Er  
  
erhob sich vom Boden und schleppte sich zurück ins Bett. Er lauschte konzentriert, um   
  
festzustellen, ob er die Dursleys geweckt hatte. Aber alles was er hörte, war Onkel Vernons  
  
grunzendes Schnarchen. Harry legte sich hin und zog die Decke wieder über sich. Bilder von  
  
dem Friedhof und Voldemort schwebten ihm vor den Augen, bis er wieder in einen sehr unruhigen  
  
Schlaf fiel.  
  
Am folgenden Morgen fand er Hedwig vor, bereit seinen Brief an Hermine und Ron auszuliefern.  
  
Er gab ihr auch eine kurze Notiz an Remus Lupin, einem Mitglied des Ordens, welcher ein enger  
  
Freund von Sirius und Harry's Vater war. Harry hatte versprochen, den Orden alle drei Tage  
  
wissen zu lassen, dass er wohlauf war. Harry hatte erwartet, dass die Ordensmitglieder ihn den  
  
Sommer über beobachteten, genau wie im letzten Jahr. Aber der regelmäßige Briefkontakt  
  
genügte wohl. Hedwig kam vor dem nächsten Abend nicht zurück. Dafür hatte sie einen anderen  
  
Brief bei sich, geschrieben in Hermine's ordentlicher Handschrift.  
  
Harry,  
  
Danke für die Antwort, es ist schön, von dir zu hören. Jemand vom Orden wird kommen und dich  
  
um 10:00 am Donnerstag abholen. Wir sehen uns dann in der Winkelgasse. Nach dem Treffen wird  
  
dich auch jemand zurückbringen. Wer weiß, vielleicht möchtest du doch mit uns mitkommen?  
  
Denk drüber nach Harry, Ok? Wir könnens kaum erwarten dich zu sehen,  
  
Hermine & Ron.  
  
Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, Zeriss Harry den Brief und warf ihn in den Mülleimer  
  
in einer Ecke seines Zimmers. Am folgenden Morgen zwang er sich selbst dazu, runter zum  
  
Frühstück zu gehen. Er verbrachte kaum noch Zeit mit den Dursleys und wusste, dass sie  
  
froh darüber waren. Als er die Küche betrat, sah er, dass Dudley's Augen sich ängstlich  
  
weiteten. Im letzten Sommer rettete Harry ihn vor zwei Dementoren, die grausamen Kreaturen,  
  
die das Zauberergefängnis Askaban bewachten. Aber die Dursleys waren der Meinung, dass Harry  
  
die Dementoren auf Dudley gehetzt hatte. Sie verstanden nicht, dass die Dementoren ausgesendet  
  
wurden, um ihn anzugreifen, und das Dudley einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war.  
  
Wäre Harry nicht gewesen, hätten sie Dudley geküsst - das tun Dementoren, um jemandem die   
  
Seele aus dem Mund zu saugen. Das wäre schlimmer als der Tod gewesen für Harry's Cousin.  
  
Aber anstatt ihn wie einen Held zu betrachten, weil er ihren Sohn gerettet hat, behandelten  
  
ihn die Dursleys ihn mehr denn je wie einen Streuner. Harry setzte sich an den Küchentisch  
  
und nahm sich einen Toast. "Morgen," murmelte er, während er Marmelade auf dem warmen Toast  
  
verteilte. Niemand antwortete ihm, dafür wurde Onkel Vernon's Gesicht immer roter, und  
  
sein Schnurrbart zuckte wütend. "Ich gehe weg am Donnerstag," sagte er. "Wohin?" Fragte  
  
Tante Petunia, die am Herd stand. "Wenn du zu der verrückten alten Tante willst, tu das,  
  
sie ist genauso wahnsinnig wie du es bist." "Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig, und sie erst recht  
  
nicht," sagte Harry ruhig, "Aber nein, Ich gehe nicht zu Mrs Figg. Ich werde in London sein..."  
  
"Wenn du glaubst, ich vergeude meine Zeit damit, dich nach London zu kutschieren," wandte Onkel  
  
Vernon ein, "liegst du ordentlich falsch, Junge!" Sein Gesicht wurde lila vor Wut. Aber  
  
das war normal, wenn er mit Harry sprach. Es war als würde jedes Gespräch mit Harry sein Blut  
  
zum kochen bringen. "Danke," antwortete Harry, "Aber ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht. Jemand  
  
wird mich abholen und zurückbringen." "NIEMAND VON DEINEM PACK WIRD HIER VORBEIKOMMEN!" Donnerte  
  
Onkel Vernon. Die Dursleys hatten nicht viele positive Erfahrungen mit Zauberern gemacht. Die   
  
paar Male, wo sie sich mit ihnen in näheren Kontakt befanden, endeten in Chaos. Harry konnte  
  
sie nicht dafür beschuldigen Angst zu haben, doch er wollte vor seinem Onkel nicht aufgeben.  
  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, was du sagst," zischte er zurück, erhob sich vom Stuhl und  
  
ward Dudley einen giftigen Blick zu. "Die Tage, in denen du mich rumkommandieren konntest,  
  
sind vorbei. Ich bin jetzt sechszehn, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, und alt genug  
  
um zu entscheiden, was ich tue und wann ich es tue. Ich werde Donnerstag nach London gehen  
  
und jemand wird mich um 10 abholen. Wenn du ihn nicht sehen willst, dann halt dich eben  
  
fern! Aber du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten zu gehen!" "Solange du unter meinem Dach wohnst..."  
  
Doch Harry hörte nicht mehr den Rest von Onkel Vernon's Predigt. Er lief bereits aus der Küche,  
  
und nahm sein halb aufgegessenes Toast mit. Er ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich aufs  
  
Bett warf und sein Frühstück beendete. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er genauso wie die letzten  
  
vier Wochen, er blieb in seinem Zimmer und mied die Dursleys so gut wie möglich. Harry hatte  
  
erwartet, dass Onkel Vernon ihn in seinem Zimmer einschloss, wie er es immer tat, wenn Harry  
  
sich gegen ihn stellte. Aber alles was passierte, war, dass Tante Petunia ihm wie immer sein  
  
Essen durch die Katzenklappe schob, die Tür blieb unverschlossen.  
  
Am Donnerstagmorgen wachte Harry früh auf und stahl sich in die Küche, um zu frühstücken  
  
bevor die Dursleys aufstanden. Dann ging er zurück auf sein Zimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett  
  
setzte und bis zehn Uhr wartete. Um halb zehn hörte er, wie die Dursleys ins Auto stiegen  
  
und davonfuhren. Das erleichterte ihn. Schliesslich hörte er die Uhr unten zehn schlagen.  
  
Als der neunte Ton durch das leere Haus schallte, klingelte es an der Tür. Harry sprang auf  
  
und polterte die Treppe hinunter. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er war sehr aufgeregt, wieder  
  
in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren, auch wenn es nur für einen Tag war.   
  
Harry öffnete die Tür und zu seiner großen Überraschung sah er das Gesicht von Percy Weasley,  
  
einem von Ron's älteren Brüdern. "Hi Harry," sagte Percy lächelnd, "Ich denke, du bist   
  
überrascht mich zu sehen?" "Nun, ja, ein bisschen schon," antwortete Harry. "Schon ok, ich  
  
nehms dir nicht übel." Percy trat ein und schaute sich mit großem Interesse um. Dann sah er  
  
wieder Harry an. "Ich denke, ich muss mich auch bei dir entschuldigen." "Oh, nein, mach dir  
  
da mal keine Sorgen," stammelte Harry. Er hatte nicht wirklich an Percy gedacht den ganzen  
  
Sommer über. Percy war auf der Seite des Ministeriums und nahm Harry seine Geschichte ebenfalls  
  
nicht ab, und zerstritt sich mit seiner Familie. Jetzt, wo das Ministerium seine Meinung  
  
geändert hatte, war klar, dass Percy es ebenfalls tat. "Nein, es tut mir wirklich Leid,  
  
Harry," fuhr Percy fort, "Ich war ein Idiot und kann mich nicht genug entschuldigen. Ich  
  
hab mich auch bei meinen Eltern entschuldigt. Ich hätte sie nicht verurteilt, wenn sie mich  
  
zurückgestoßen hätten. Aber sie waren sehr erleichtert darüber."  
  
Harry fühlte sich wohl mit dem Gedanken, dass Percy sich mit seinen Eltern wieder versöhnt  
  
hatte. Er wusste, dass Mrs Weasley glücklich sein musste, ihre ganze Familie zurück auf  
  
der selben Seite zu haben. "Wie kommen wir nun dorthin?" Fragte Harry. "Nun, ich bin  
  
natürlich appariert," antwortete Percy," Aber wir nehmen den fahrenden Ritter. Mitglieder  
  
des Ordens werden speziell überwacht auf der Reise mit dem Bus, nur nebenbei." Percy trat zurück  
  
nach druaßen und Harry folgte ihm, die Tür hinter sich schliessend. Es war ein warmer Tag,  
  
doch der Himmel war voller grauer Regenwolken, die sich jederzeit über ihnen ergießen  
  
könnten. Harry folgte Percy zur Straßenecke, sich umblickend nach einem Zeichen von anderen  
  
Ordensmitgliedern, aber die Straße schien leer. Percy hob seinen Zauberstab - PENG.  
  
Der bekannte lilane, dreistöckige fahrende Ritter erschien aus dem Nichts direkt vor ihnen.  
  
Ein Zauberer mit strubbeligen Haaren und einem pickligem Gesicht trat aus dem Bus. Harry kannte  
  
ihn, es war Stan Shunpike. "Willkommen an Board des fahrenden Ritters," verkündete er,"Oh,  
  
Hallo Harry! Schön dich wiederzusehen!" Sie zahlten jeder elf Sickel und traten ein. "Zum  
  
tropfenden Kessel," sagte Percy und führte Harry zu einer Sitzgruppe im unteren Bereich.  
  
PENG. Der Ligusterweg verschwand. Sie fuhren rücksichtslos über ein Feld, und Kühe sprangen  
  
ihnen aus dem Weg. PENG. Sie waren auf einer voll befahrenen Autobahn. PENG. PENG. PENG.  
  
Einige Stopps später waren sie vor dem tropfenden Kessel. Harry und Percy bedankten sich bei Stan,  
  
und gingen raus. PENG. Der Bus war weg. Der Eingang zum tropfenden Kessel war kaum bemerkbar.  
  
Die meisten Muggel würden direkt dran vorbeilaufen, ohne zu bemerken, dass er existierte.  
  
Percy drückte die Tür auf und ging in den Laden. Harry folgte ihm, doch bevor er sich  
  
umsehen konnte, versperrte ihm schon ein Büschel brauner Haare die Sicht. 


	3. Kapitel 3

"Ich krieg keine Luft, Hermine!"  
  
"Tut mir leid!" Hermine löste sich von ihm. "Es ist nur so schön dich wiederzusehen."  
  
"Ja, es ist schön dich zu sehen!" Sagte Harry. "Aber versuch mich nicht ohne Vorwarnung zu erwürgen!"  
  
Sie lachten und Harry folgte Hermine in den dämmrigen tropfenden Kessel. Sie führte ihn zu einem Tisch in einer abgelegenen Ecke.  
  
Im schimmernden Kerzenlicht konnte er einige Leute mit roten Haaren sehen, die nah aneinander am Tisch saßen.  
  
Es sah aus, als würden die Weasleys etwas lesen, das quer über den Tisch geschrieben wurde.  
  
Als Harry sie erreichte, sah Ron's kleine Schwester Ginny auf. Ihre hellen Augen schimmerten freudig als sie Harry sah.  
  
Sie sprang auf, dicht gefolgt von Mr und Mrs Weasley und Bill, ihrem ältesten Sohn. Sie begrüßten ihn  
  
mit Umarmungen und Händeschütteln.  
  
Harry, mein Lieber, komm und setz dich," forderte Mrs Weasley ihn auf, während sie hastig ein paar mehr  
  
Stühle an den vollbesetzten Tisch rückte. "Es ist wundervoll dich zu sehen. Ich hoffe diese Muggel  
  
haben dich gut behandelt?"  
  
"Ja, sie verhielten sich korrekt," antwortete Harry. "Was lest ihr da?"  
  
Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und sah auf das große Stück Pergament das dort lag. Dann las er den Titel:  
  
"Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze".  
  
"Da ist eine ganze Seite über Fred und George's Scherzartikel-Laden!" Antwortete Ginny. "Er steht im   
  
Tagesprophet!"  
  
Der Artikel war voller Zauberfotos, auf manchen Schwarz-weissen Bildern präsentierten die Zwillinge  
  
ihre besten Produkte. Es gab auch ein Foto, auf dem Fred (Oder George?) mächtig krank aussah.  
  
Unter dem Bild stand ein Kommentar:  
  
"Skiving Snackboxes - Nie wieder Krankheiten vorspielen!"  
  
Harry sah hinüber zu Hermine, welche ihn angrinste.  
  
"Also läuft ihr Scherzartikelladen nun?"  
  
"Unglücklicherweise ja", antwortete Mrs Weasley, "Ich bin immer noch nicht zufrieden mit dieser Idee. Sie haben  
  
einen Laden in der Winkelgasse, und er macht sich gut. Aber sie haben mir bis heute nicht erzählt woher sie  
  
das Geld haben um den Laden zu finanzieren!"  
  
Harry schaute weg. Er gab den Zwillingen seinPreisgeld vom Trimagischen Tunier vor über einem Jahr und hoffte,  
  
dass sie ihren Eltern nicht erzählen woher sie es haben. Mrs Weasley hat den Plan mit dem Laden nie toleriert, doch es war  
  
immer schon ein Traum von den beiden, und sie waren ziemlich talentiert darin.  
  
"Wo ist Ron?" Fragte Harry, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Er hilft im Laden," sagte Mr Weasley, "Sie haben alle Hände voll zu tun wegen all den Schülern,  
  
die sich für das Schuljahr eindecken wollen."  
  
"Komm," sagte Bill, und stand auf. "Ich zeig dir wo es ist. Ich muss jetzt sowieso zur Arbeit."  
  
Bill arbeite für die Zaubererbank Gringotts in der Winkelgasse.  
  
"Seit um eins zum Essen zurück!" Sagte Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry erhob sich, gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny. Sie folgten Bill durch eine Tür hinten in der Kneipe,  
  
die zu einem Hinterhof führte. Bill stoppte vor der Steinwand, holte seinen Zauberstab raus und tippte die Steine leicht an.  
  
Die Wand gab den Weg frei zu einer langen, gewundenen Straße mit allen möglichen Läden. Die Winkelgasse.  
  
Während sie die Straße hinuntergingen, sah Harry sich die üblichen Läden und Schaufenster an. Bei "Qualität für Quidditch"  
  
stand die neuste Uniform der "Tornados" im Schaufenster. Es standen mehrere Verkaufsstände in der Winkelgasse, die  
  
Zaubertrankzutaten wie Einhornhörner, Drachenherzen und eimerweise Flubberwürmer verkauften.  
  
Die Vier gingen still vor sich hin für ein paar Minuten. Plötzlich begann Ginny ein Gespräch:  
  
"Kommst du mit uns zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, Harry?"  
  
Dann gab sie einen Laut von sich, als hätte sie jemand getreten.  
  
"Keine Angst," sagte Hermine direkt, "Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden, Harry."  
  
"Schon Ok," sagte Harry. "Ich hab mich bereits entschieden. Ich hab's mir nicht anders überegt. Ich möchte  
  
erstmal im Ligusterweg bleiben."  
  
Er wusste, dass es sich seltsam anhörte, wenn er es sagte. Wann blieb er schon freiwillig im Ligusterweg?  
  
Aber er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken wieder in Sirius' Haus zu müssen, und der Ligusterweg war  
  
die einzigste Alternative.  
  
"Hier ist es," unterbrach Bill und sie blieben stehen.  
  
Harry sah zum Laden auf. Er war überrascht, wie gut er aussah. Das Preisgeld vom Tunier mussten die   
  
Zwillinge gut genutzt haben. Im Schaufenster waren Spielzeugzauberstäbe, Kanarienkrem und   
  
Skiving Snackboxes ausgestellt. Darüber befand sich ein hölzernes Schild mit der Aufschrift:  
  
"Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze".  
  
"Wir sehen uns," sagte Bill und ging weiter in Richtung Gringotts.  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tür. Harry erwartete eigentlich einen Glockensturm oder ähnliches, um Kunden   
  
anzukündigen, aber stattdessen wurden sie von einem schallendem Ruf begrüßt.  
  
Harry sah sich ungläubig im Laden um. Es gab alles, was er von einem Scherzartikelladen erwartete, und noch mehr.  
  
Der Raum war voller hüpfender und drehender Objekte, es kamen Geräusche aus verschiedenen Boxen und seltsame,  
  
verschiedenfarbige, fledermausartige Kreaturen flatterten an der Decke herum.  
  
Fred und George standen in der hintersten Ecke, hinter einer Kasse. Sie ließen etwas fallen, dass sofort   
  
auf dem Boden explodierte. Sterne schossen in die Luft, gefolgt von Plopp-Geräusch und rosa Wolken.  
  
"Nicht schon wieder!" Kam es von Ron hinter der Kasse. "Mir reichts, euren Müll wegzufegen!"  
  
"Nun, das ist es, wofür wir dich bezahlen, Kurzer," lachte Fred.  
  
"Willkommen im Chaos!" Verkündete George und drehte sich zu Harry und Co., die immer noch im Türrahmen  
  
standen.  
  
"Hey Harry," rief Ron, sprang über die Theke und rutschte fast auf pinkem Schleim aus, der sich auf dem Boden  
  
bildete.  
  
"Alles klar, Ron?" Fragte Harry, und reichte Ron eine Hand um ihm zu helfen das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
  
Ron nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.  
  
"Wir haben dich vermisst, Alter!" Ron nahm sich einen Besen, der an die Wand gelehnt war und fing an den Dreck wegzufegen.  
  
"NUn, was meinst du?" Fragte Fred. "Gut entwickelt, oder?"  
  
"Brilliant," antwortete Harry, "einfach genial!"  
  
Sie verbrachten den restlichen Morgen damit Harry all ihre neuen Produkte zu zeigen. Einige bekannte  
  
Hogwartsschüler kamen rein, um die mittlerweile berühmten Skiving Snackboxes zu kaufen.  
  
Neville Longbottom, ebenfalls im sechsten Jahrgang, kam um den Mittag herum vorbei, begleitet von seiner  
  
Großmutter. Neville war ziemlich trottelig und vergesslich. Seit 5 Jahren teilte er sich den Gryffindor-Schlafsaal mit Ron und Harry.  
  
Aber es geschah erst vor wenigen Monaten, das Neville wirklich Mut und die Freundschaft zu Harry zeigte.  
  
Wie zum Beispiel in der Nacht von Sirius' Tod, auch dort bewies er, dass er Talent hatte.  
  
"Soweit einen guten Sommer gehabt?" Fragte er Harry, während seine Großmutter sich aufmerksam im  
  
Laden umsah.  
  
"Es war in Ordnung," log Harry. "Wie war deiner?"  
  
"Ja, nicht schlecht," antwortete Neville, dann senkte er die Stimme. "Aber ich habe nicht vor nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen. Meine   
  
ZAG-Ergebnisse waren nicht sehr gut, und Großmutter ließ mich schwören das ich bei den UTZ's besser abschneide.  
  
Sie denkt, ich würde mich bisher nicht genug bemühen!  
  
"Du schaffst das schon," erwiderte Harry, "Ich bin sicher, Hermine hilft dir weiter. Solange du ihr die Zeit gibst mir zu helfen..."  
  
Neville lachte, dann erschrak er, da eine der bunten Fledermäuse von der Decke kam und die Spitze seines  
  
Kopfes striff.  
  
"Komm jetzt!" Neville's Großmutter nahm ihn an der Schulter und strich über sein zersaustes Haar.  
  
"Wir müssen dir noch einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen!"  
  
"Ist Ok," murmelte Neville. "Bis später, Harry, beim Treffen..."  
  
Neville's Worte verstarben als seine Großmutter ihn auf die Straße zurückzog.  
  
"Wir gehen besser wieder zum tropfenden Kessel zurück," schlug Hermine vor, während sie die letzte Schachtel mit Würgzungen-Toffee  
  
auf eine kleine Pyramide legte, die sie angefertigt hatte.  
  
"Also kommt Neville auch zu dem Treffen?" Fragte Harry Hermine, als sie wieder draußen waren.  
  
"Ich denke, Dumbledore hat nur ein paar Schüler eingeladen," antwortete sie. "Aber bevor du fragst,  
  
Ich weiß nicht, worum es dort geht!" 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
So, es gibt nun Änderungen am 1. Kapitel (Diese ä, ü, ö, ß-Geschichte -.-). Hoffentlich  
  
spornt die richtige Buchstabenstellugn nun mehr zum lesen an ;) Wem es bis hierhin gefällt,  
  
kann sich bei mir als Beta-Leser bewerben (515-331@web.de). Auch ich mach mal Fehler,  
  
und wer es dann mag, darf neue Kapitel schon vorab lesen :) Bin grad am 4. Kapitel,  
  
noch etwas Geduld, und viel Spaß beim weiterlesen! 


	5. Kapitel 4

Beim Essen gab es viele Unterhaltungen, aber niemand sprach über Voldemort oder seine Todesser.  
  
Harry war überrascht zu sehen, dass Percy nicht zum Essen gekommen war, aber Mrs Weasley  
  
verreit ihm, dass er viel Arbeit im Ministerium hatte. Percy war der persönliche  
  
Assistent des Zaubereiministers, und Harry dachte darüber nach, dass Fudge ihn nur  
  
dabehalten will.  
  
Harry verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags damit, zufrieden über die Gesellschaft der  
  
Weasley's zu sein. Nach dem Essen gingen sie zurück in die Winkelgasse. Sie gingen durch  
  
die Läden um neue Schulutensilien und Bücher zu kaufen. Hermine und Ron überredeten  
  
Harry zu seinem Eisbecher in Fortescue's Eissalon, aber es endete damit, dass er Ginny  
  
das meiste überließ.  
  
Sie waren ziemlich erschöpft, als sie zum tropfenden Kessel zurrückkehrten. Harry hatte  
  
fast das Treffen vergessen, bis er beim eintreten Dumbledore an der Bar sah, der sich  
  
mit dem glatzköpfigen, zahnlosem Barkeeper Tom unterhielt. Es waren nur vier Wochen vergangen,  
  
seit Harry Dumbledore zum letzten Mal sah, aber er sah aus, als wäre er um Jahre gealtert.  
  
Harry fühlte, wie ihn jemand am Ärmel zog und wurde aus dem Barraum gezogen. Ginny  
  
brachte ihn durch eine Tür, die soweit Harry wusste ein Privatraum war. Als sie eintrate,  
  
hörte Harry mehrere Stimmen auf einmal reden.  
  
Ron und Hermine mussten vorgegangen sein, weil sie schon dort standen. Ron führte   
  
Harry und Ginny zu zwei leeren Stühlen auf einer Seite des großen Tisches in der  
  
Mitte des Raumes.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl zwischen Ron und Hermine, und sah sich um. Der kleine  
  
Raum war voller Hogwartsschüler, die sich alle aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten.  
  
Die Creevey-Brüder Colin und Dennis winkten Harry freudig zu.  
  
"Es scheint jeder von der DA hier zu sein," flüsterte Hermine Harry zu.  
  
Harry blickte nochmal in die Gesichter am Tisch. Hermine hatte Recht, jeder hier schien  
  
von der DA zu sein, eine geheime Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Gruppe,  
  
die im letzten Jahr gegründet wurde.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich schon wieder, und Dumbledore kam herein, und die Schüler verstummten  
  
augenblicklich. Dumbledore stand am Ende des Tisches, sein langer, silberner Bart  
  
schimmerte im Kerzenlicht, als er sie durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern   
  
ansah.  
  
"Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid," begann er. "Ich hab euch hierher bestellt, um  
  
wichtige Dinge zu klären, bevor ihr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt. Wie ihr alle wisst, hat  
  
das Zaubereiministerium nun eingesehen, dass Lord Voldemort zu seiner alten Macht zurückgekehrt  
  
ist.  
  
Harry sah den ein oder anderen Schüler bei Voldemort's Erwähnung zusammenzucken, aber Luna  
  
Lovegood, ein verrücktes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, gab ein quieken von sich, das mehr vergnügt  
  
als ängstlich klang.  
  
"Nun," fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Ihr wisst sicher, dass es ziemlich ruhig war in den letzten  
  
paar Wochen. Ich kann bestätigen, dass die Dementoren Askaban verlassen haben. Aber  
  
trotzdem hat das Ministerium mit Erfolg Flüchtlinge aufgehalten. Ich bin mir unsicher,  
  
wie lange es so weiter geht, aber bisher können wir sichergehen, dass Voldemort's  
  
Chancen gering sind.  
  
Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir in Sicherheit sind. Es scheint, als würde Voldemort  
  
warten. Worauf, weiß ich nicht. Möglicherweise bis er mehr Todesser hat, oder auch um  
  
das Ministerium im Glauben zu lassen, er will noch nicht angreifen.  
  
Also müssen wir auf uns aufpassen. Ich würdere weitere eurer Treffen in der Schule   
  
zulassen, und ihr solltet mehrere Schüler anwerben. Jetzt wo Voldemort's Rückkehrt   
  
allgemein bekannt ist, denke ich nicht, dass jeder vorbereitet ist. Wir müssen die  
  
Neuigkeiten an die Schüler weitergeben, ohne alles in Aufregung zu versetzen. Denkt daran,  
  
wenn ein Todesser erfährt, dass wir Schülern beibringen gegen sie zu kämpfen, können wir  
  
alle unser Testament machen. Wir müssen den Glauben erzeugen, dass alles wie immer ist.  
  
Das würde uns allen nützliche Zeit einbringen."  
  
"Verzeihung, Direktor!" Cho Chang, ein hübsches Mädchen aus Ravenclaw zeigte auf.  
  
"Oh, ja, darf ich euch allen unsere neue Schulsprecherin vorstellen," sagte Dumbledore   
  
glücklich. "Ja, Mrs Chang?"  
  
"Ich frage mich, warum sie es nicht der ganzen Schule erzählen," fragte Cho. Ihr   
  
Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa.  
  
"Weil ich fürchte, dass wir nicht jedem trauen können," antwortete Dumbledore. In  
  
seiner Stimme lag ein wenig Traurigkeit. "Darum bitte ich euch, vorsichtig zu sein,  
  
auch bei Schülern in euren Häusern. Ihr werdet weiterhin geheim trainieren müssen  
  
und darauf aufpassen, wen ihr zu euren Treffen einladet."  
  
Er hielt in und seufzte.  
  
Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit während Dumbledore's Rede damit, auf den Boden zu  
  
schauen. Als Dumbledore geendet hatte, schaute er auf und sah, dass Dumbledore's  
  
glänzende Augen direkt in seine blickten. Harry sah weg. Letztes Jahr hätte er alles  
  
dafür gegeben, dass Dumbledore ihn ansah, ihn zu erkennen. Aber nun würde Harry  
  
am liebsten ignoriert werden. Er wollte zurück in sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg, weg  
  
von seinem Schulleiter, und weg von seinen Freunden. Er wollte für immer im Hintergrund  
  
verschwinden.  
  
""Nun," fing Dumbledore wieder an, "Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Dank für euer Erscheinen  
  
heute und wenn ihr mich braucht, lade ich euch in mein Büro ein. Mein Passwort ist  
  
"Zuckerfederhalter". Ich werde euch bald in Hogwarts wiedersehen."  
  
Und damit drehte er sich um udn verließ das Zimmer, woraufhin sofort aufgeregte   
  
Gespräche begannen.   
  
"Hey, Harry!"  
  
Cho Chang tauchte hinter Harry auf. Er sah direkt wieder auf.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Harry, es tut mir leid um deinen Paten," sagte sie, und legte ihre Hand auf Harry's  
  
Schulter.  
  
"Woher...?"  
  
"Es stand letzte Woche im Tagesprophet," antwortete Cho. "Dort stand ein Artikel über  
  
Sirius Black, dass er unschuldig war und starb, bevor sein Name rein wurde..."  
  
"Er ist nicht tot," rutschte es Harry heraus, lauter als er wollte.  
  
"Oh... Es tut mir leid." Cho sah sich hoffnungslos um. "Es war nur... Was im Artikel stand..."  
  
"Er war noch lebendig als er durch diesen Vorhang fiel," sagte Harry und erhob sich.  
  
"Harry?" Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls langsam von ihrem Stuhl.  
  
Aber Harry war schon an Cho vorbeigelaufen und bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den   
  
Schülern vorbei aus dem Raum hinaus.  
  
"Warte..."  
  
Irgendjemand hielt ihn am Ärmel fest, bevor er zur Tür kam. Er drehte sich um und sah  
  
das Luna hinter ihm stand, mit dem selben verträumtem Blick wie üblich.  
  
"Was?" Fragte Harry matt.  
  
"Ähm... Ich wollte nur fragen, wie dein Sommer bisher war."  
  
"Wunderbar." Harry bemühte sich, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. "Echt wunderbar." Luna sah  
  
verletzt aus bei seiner groben Antwort.  
  
Er schüttelte Luna's Hand ab und zwängte sich durch die Tür. Er hielt nicht an,   
  
bevor er den tropfenden Kessel verlassen hatte und auf der Straße stand. Er blickte gen  
  
Himmel. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und es sah nach Regen aus.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine und Ron rausgerannt kamen und sich zu ihm stellten.  
  
"Es ist ein Irrenhaus da drin," sagte Ron wie jemand der nicht wusste was er sagen soll  
  
und daher das erste nahm, was ihm in den Kopf kam.  
  
Hermine sah Ron strafend an.   
  
"Wir hätten dir von dme Bericht erzählen sollen," schoß Hermine los, "aber wir waren nicht sicher  
  
ob du den Tagesprophet nicht selbst gelesen hast."  
  
Harry sagte nichts. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht den Tagesprophet in diesem Sommer  
  
zu lesen. Die Zaubererzeitung hatte im letzten Jahr nichts besseres zu tun als darüber  
  
zu berichten, dass Harry ein aufmerksamkeitssuchernder Trottel ist.  
  
"Dumbledore wurde wieder zum Obermagier ernannt und er machte es sich zur Aufgabe,  
  
Sirius' Namen zu reinigen," fuhr Hermine fort, "Aber nun... Ich sehe jetzt, dass wir dir  
  
davon hätten erzählen müssen."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung," sagte Harry, "Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause."  
  
"Ok, aber warte, bis jemand kommt um dich zurückzubringen," sagte Hermine, und ging wieder zur  
  
Tür, "Ich denke es ist nicht gut, alleine zu gehen, und Dumbledore wäre  
  
sehr sauer, wenn wir dich gehen lassen."  
  
Sie verschwand wieder im tropfenden Kessel, Harry und Ron blieben an der Straße zurück.  
  
Am Himmel begann es zu donnern und leichter Regen fiel herab. Dann kam es zu einem  
  
heftigem Niederschlag.  
  
"Schnell, hier drunter!" Ron zog Harry unter eine nahgelegene Bushaltestelle.  
  
Sie standen für eine Weile schweigend da, und Harry beschäftigte sich damit, sich  
  
die Busfahrpläne anzusehen.  
  
"Es ist heute Abend ruhig hier," Kam es von Ron.  
  
"Ja," antwortete Harry. "Oh, verdammt, mir fällt ein... Ich hab meine Einkäufe drinnen  
  
liegen gelassen!"  
  
"Keine Angst, ich geh zurück und..."  
  
Ron brach ab. Er starrte auf etwas hinter Harry. Seine Augen verengten sich, als würde  
  
er etwas erkennen wollen, dann weiteten sie sich vor Schreck.  
  
"PASS AUF!!!" Schrie Ron. Er sprang vor Harry.  
  
Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen wovon Ron ihn wegziehen wollte. Zur gleichen Zeit  
  
zog er instinktiv seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel seiner Jeans.  
  
Dann wurde Ron von irgendetwas getroffen, ging zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Dabei schlug   
  
er Harry den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er fiel ebenfalls zu Boden und kullerte davon.  
  
Bevor Harry registrierte, wer Ron angegriffen hat, zog sich ein stechender Schmerz durch   
  
seinen Kopf. Dann wurde es schwarz. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Harry blinzelte. Alles war verschwommen. Er versuchte etwas in seiner Umgebung zu erkennen,  
  
aber jemand hatte ihm die Brille abgenommen.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Es kam irgendwo aus diesem Raum. Harry setzte sich auf. Es fühlte sich an, als  
  
würde er auf einer Matratze liegen. Er bemerkte, dass seine Beine an den Knöcheln  
  
zusammengebunden waren. Er sah sich blind um, aber kaum hatte er den Kopf in eine  
  
Richtung gewendet, schoß ein scharfer Schmerz durch. Dann erinnerte er sich daran,  
  
dass er mit etwas hartem am Kopf getroffen wurde. Er versuchte, mit den Händen  
  
seinen Kopf abzutasten, doch diese waren am Rücken zusammengebunden.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Es war Ron's Stimme.  
  
"Ich bin hier, Ron!"  
  
Harry versuchte seinen Umriss zu erkennen, der ein paar Meter vor ihm saß. Hinter  
  
Ron war ein Fenster, es schien hellichter Tag zu sein.  
  
"Sei leise," flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Wo sind wir?" Fragte Harry mit gesenkter Stimme  
  
"Weiß nicht," murmelte Ron. "Wohl so etwas wie ein Lagerhaus, denk ich."  
  
"Wie sind wir hierhin gekommen?"  
  
"Naja, dieser fette Typ hat uns mit einem Holzschläger außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ich  
  
denke mal, es war ein Muggel, er hat nichtmal meinen Zauberstab weggenommen. Er ist  
  
noch in meiner Tasche."  
  
"Wie lange sind wir hier?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Wir waren über die ganze Nacht hier. Der Fettsack sah etwas mitgenommen aus, als du  
  
nicht mehr wach wurdest. Er muss dich ganz schön hart erwischt haben. Aber  
  
wenigstens konntest du liegen, ich war die ganze Zeit an diesen blöden Stuhl gefesselt!"  
  
"Kommst du an deinen Zauberstab dran?" Fragte Harry. "Ich hab meinen vor dem  
  
tropfenden Kessel verloren."  
  
"Wenn ich es tuen würde, meinst du, dann würde ich meine Zeit damit verschwenden  
  
hier zu hocken und dich anzuglotzen?" Antwortete Ron sarkastisch.  
  
"Sorry. Natürlich nicht."  
  
Harry fiel es schwer nachzudenken wegen seinen Kopfschmerzen.  
  
"Wo ist der Typ?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Er ist in einem Zimmer genau da drüben," antwortete Ron. "Ich glaub aber nicht,  
  
dass er sich nur da aufhält, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Er schien etwas blöde."  
  
"Wir brauchen einen Plan..." Murmelte Harry mehr an sich als an Ron gerichtet.  
  
"Ich muss dringend auf's Klo," jammerte Ron.  
  
Für ein paar Minuten schwiegen sie. Harry zwang sein Gehirn dazu, auf eine   
  
Idee zu kommen. Es konnte nicht schwer sein, einen Muggel zu überlisten.  
  
Besonders wenn er so dämlich war, wie Ron ihn beschrieb. Und Ron hatte seinen  
  
Zauberstab...  
  
"Das ist es," sagte Harry plötzlich. "Du rufst den Typ hierher, und sagst ihm  
  
du willst zur Toilette. Wenn er dich losbindest, ziehst du deinen Zauberstab und  
  
schockst ihn."  
  
"Ich denke, das ist einen Versuch wert," antwortete Ron. "HEY! HEY SIE, KOMMEN  
  
SIE MAL RÜBER!"  
  
Eine Tür öffnete sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und Harry hörte schwere   
  
Schritte durch den Raum hallen. Der verschwommene Umriss eines großen,  
  
schwergewichtigen Mannes kam in Sicht. Harry began zu bezweifeln, dass Ron  
  
es schaffte so eine Kante zu schocken.  
  
"Du bist wach," sagte eine tiefe, grunzende Stimme.  
  
Harry spürte eine große, dicke Hand auf seinem Gesicht. Der Mann zog Harry's  
  
Augenlider etwas höher, als würde er nach irgendwelchen Schäden suchen.  
  
"Ähm, ja," antwortete Harry.  
  
"Hey, ich muss mal zur Toilette," Warf Ron ein.  
  
"Nein," kam die einfache Antwort.  
  
"Ok, was denken, sie, was ich dann tun soll," sagte Ron sauer, "In die Hose machen?"  
  
Das schien den Mann zu überzeugen. Er konnte fast hören, wie der Typ darüber  
  
nachdachte.  
  
"In Ordnung," sagte er schließlich.  
  
Er schlurfte zu Ron und begann ihn loszubinden. Das schien ihm einiges an Zeit  
  
zu kosten. Endlich sah Harry, dass Ron's Umriss sich erhob. Ron zog den Zauberstab  
  
aus seiner Tasche und rief:  
  
"Stupor!"  
  
Eine Kugel aus rotem Licht schoß aus Ron's Zauberstab und traf den Muggel direkt  
  
in den Brustkorb. Er konnte sich nicht mehr am Boden halten und flog durch den Raum.  
  
Harry war so erstaunt über Ron's perfekten Schockzauber, dass er zu spät  
  
realisierte, wo der Mann landen würde. Panisch versuchte er aufzustehen, doch es   
  
dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er zwischen dem Muggel und der Matraze verschwunden war.  
  
Er versuchte, unter dem Mann wegzukommen. Ron kam herüber und versuchte ihn von  
  
der anderen Seite wegzuziehen. Der Mann regte sich, der Fluch schien sich zu lösen.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Eine andere Stimme schallte durch den Raum. Eine bekannte Stimme, die Harry zu  
  
kennen glaubte, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Für eine Sekunde dachte er,  
  
der Todesfluch hätte seinen besten Freund getroffen. Ron warf sich auf den Boden,  
  
hinter den Körper des Mannes, um dem grünen Licht auszuweichen. Dann traf der  
  
Fluch den Muggel, und er blieb steif wie ein Brett liegen.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Harry fühlte, wie das enorme Gewicht des Muggels von ihm gehoben wurde. Er rollte   
  
sich herum und sah den dunklen Umriss eines Todessers ein paar Meter weiter weg.  
  
Der Todesser senkte seinen Zauberstab, und der große Körper des Muggels krachte  
  
auf den Boden in einer Ecke des Raumes.  
  
"Stupor!"  
  
Es war Ron's zitternde Stimme, die durch den Raum schallte. Er stand über Harry,  
  
sein Zauberstab vor sich hin haltend. Aber der Schockzauber verfehlte sein Ziel.  
  
Das rote Licht flog auf den Stuhl vor dem Fenster zu, und riss ihn in Stücke.  
  
Der Todesser lachte. Ein hohes, kaltes Lachen, das an den Wänden widerhallte.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Der Entwaffnungszauber des Todessers schoß durch den Raum und schlug Ron's Zauberstab  
  
perfekt aus seiner Hand. Harry hörte, wie er gegen die Wand prallte und auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Die Wirkung des Spruches riss Ron ebenfalls vom Boden. Harry blickte sich um und sah  
  
Ron hilflos neben ihm sitzen.  
  
Der Todesser lief durch den Raum und beugte sich über Harry. Er packte sich den  
  
Kragen von Harry's T-Shirt, und zog ihn hoch.  
  
"Schön, schön, schön. Der berühmte Harry Potter," flüsterte der Todesser Harry ins  
  
Ohr. "So sieht man sich wieder."  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er diese Stimme schonmal gehört hatte. DEr  
  
Todesser zog fester an Harry's T-Shirt. Harry blickte hinunter und sag Ron  
  
immernoch regungslos auf dem Boden sitzen. Die Tür war nicht weit entfernt  
  
von Ron...  
  
Harry bewegte seine Augen von Ron zum Türrahmen. Er wusste nicht, ob Ron ihn verstand,  
  
aber er musste etwas tun.  
  
Der Todesser zog noch fester am T-Shirt.  
  
"Zeit, etwas aufzuräumen, denke ich... Aargh!"  
  
Harry hatte seine gesamte Ernegie gesammelt und rammte mit dem Rücken so fest er   
  
konnte in den Todesser hinein. Es wirkte. Der Todesser war überrascht. Er stolperte  
  
und fiel nach hinten und zog Harry mit sich. Harry landete auf ihm, und drückte ihn   
  
auf den Boden.  
  
"Lauf," Zischte Harry Ron zu. Ron bewegte sich nicht. Harry bemühte sich, den  
  
Todesser in Schach zu halten. "Jetzt mach, du Trottel! Hol Hilfe!"  
  
Etwas schien in Ron's Kopf klick zu machen. Er stand hastig auf und warf einen  
  
letzten besorgten Blick zu Harry, als er durch die Tür rannte.  
  
Der Todesser hatte es geschafft, sich zu befreien, und warf Harry auf den harten,  
  
hölzernen Boden. Er schlug mit dem Kopf zuerst auf. Der Schmerz war unerträglich.  
  
Die Wunde auf seinem Kopf, die noch nicht verheilt war, schien sich wieder zu  
  
öffnen. Er fühlte, wie warmes Blut über seinen Hinterkopf lief. Kleine Sterne  
  
begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen.   
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, öffnete sie dann wieder, und sah den Todesser über sich  
  
stehen, den Zauberstab erhoben. Plötzlich fiel Harry ein, dass er mit Sicherheit  
  
geschickt wurde, um ihn zu töten. Er konnte nicht fliehen. Er konnte sich nicht  
  
bewegen. Er starrte auf den Umriss über ihm. Er wollte keine Zeichen von   
  
Furcht zeigen. Nach einer Ewigkeit öffnete der Todesser seinen Mund.  
  
"Stupor!" 


	7. Kapitel 6

Hat gedauert, aber ich hab mir endlich mal wieder Zeit für die Übersetzung genommen. Von den Reviews her ist es noch etwas mager, was ist denn das für ne   
  
Motivation hier? ;) Vielleicht klappts ja mit etwas Nachschub, also viel Spaß!  
  
Achja: Nicht, dass jemand denkt am Ende wird Slash angedeutet - Davon ist diese Fic befreit. Ich denke mal, jeder würde solche Gefühle haben nach all sowas...  
  
Aber lest selbst, um zu verstehn =)  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Es war sehr kalt. Harry spürte, wie er zitterte. Seine Knöchel waren nach wie vor zusammengebunden, und seine Hände waren ihm immer noch an den Rücken  
  
gebunden. Aber er wusste instinktiv, dass er nicht mehr in diesem Lagerhaus war. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf einem kalten Steinboden.  
  
Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es ein neuer Albtraum war. Er versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch der Raum war einfach nur leer. Selbst wenn  
  
er seine Brille gehabt hätte, wäre nichts zu erkennen gewesen. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein schmaler Lichtstreifen, der unter einer Tür durchkam.  
  
Jeder Zentimeter von seinem Körper tat weh. Es benötigte seine ganze Kraft, um sich aufzusetzen, und er musste sich zum Halt an eine Steinwand hinter ihm   
  
lehnen. Der kalte Boden und die Steinwand erinnerten ihn an die Kerker in Hogwarts. Aber er konnte auf keinen Fall in Hogwarts sein.   
  
Mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven stand er auf, mit der Wand als Stütze, und hüpfte ein paar Meter durch den Raum, auf die Tür am anderen Ende zu. Unter   
  
größter Mühe wand er sich mit demn Rücken zu Tür und ließ seine Finger über das Holz gleiten. Er wollte gerade aufgeben, als er fand, wonach er suchte:  
  
Die Türklinke. Er suchte sich einen guten Halt und drückte sie so gut es ging nach unten.   
  
Abgeschlossen. Er wusste nicht, wieso er sich Hoffnungen gemacht hat - Natürlich wurde sie zur Sicherheit abgeschlossen. Er lehnte sich wieder an die Tür  
  
und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Er legte sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte angestrengt. Auf der anderen Seite war nichts zu hören. Er legte sich wieder auf  
  
den Boden und versuchte, etwas durch den Türschlitz zu erkennen. Aber ohne Brille sah er nichts weiter als ein orangenes Glimmern. Er zog sich wieder in  
  
eine sitzende Position, lehnte sich an die Tür und zog die Knie an die Brust. Er fühlte sich erschöpft. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie, und schloss  
  
die Augen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und seine Narbe ziepte unangenehm. Wo auch immer er war, bald würde ihn jemand finden. Ron hatte sicher schon Dumbledore  
  
und den Rest des Ordens benachrichtigt. Sie würden jede Minute da sein um ihn zu retten.   
  
Harry's Bewusstsein schwankte. Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war, und hörte immer noch nichts hinter der Tür. 'Irgendjemand wird bald hier sein,' dachte er  
  
immer wieder und wieder.   
  
Schwäche und Hunger machten ihn immer fertiger. Es verging immer mehr Zeit. Er verbrachte Stunden damit, unruhig zu schlafen, und wachte wieder auf,  
  
um stundenlang die Wand anzustarren. Warum kam niemand? Wäre Sirius noch da, hätte er Harry schon längst befreit. Sirius hätte sich sofort drum gekümmert.  
  
Er hätte alles getan, um ihn zu finden.  
  
Er senkte den Kopf. Vielleicht würde ihn niemand finden. Er fragte sich, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde, eingeschlossen in dem dunklen, kalten  
  
Raum, ohne Essen und Trinken. Er würde bald nicht mehr "Der Junge, der lebt" sein. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Es war seine Dummheit, dass er hier  
  
gelandet war. Wenigstens hatte er keinen von seinen Freunden hier mitreingezogen.   
  
"Es ist vorbei, Harry."  
  
Eine kalte Stimme drang in seinen Kopf ein.  
  
'Warum nicht,' dachte Harry. Dann wäre er wieder bei seinen Eltern. Und falls Sirius wirklich tot ist... Würde er ihn auch wiedersehen.   
  
Diese Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, und er verlor wieder das Bewusstsein...  
  
"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat  
  
stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine  
  
muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt..."  
  
Sybill Trelawney's Gesicht schwamm vor ihm in der Dunkelheit rum.   
  
"Schön, er kann mich töten," murmelte Harry, "Weil ich nicht mehr gegen ihn kämpfen werde."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
Trelawney's Gesicht verschwand. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah sich im Raum um. Sirius trat aus dem Schatten in einer Ecke. Harry konnte ihn klar  
  
erkennen. Er sah müde aus, sein Umhang war zerissen und dreckig, und sein langes, schwarzes Haar war verfilzt und glanzlos.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet," sagte Sirius und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. "Warum willst du nicht mehr gegen ihn kämpfen?"  
  
"Es gibt keinen Sinn mehr darin," sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. "Immer wenn ich es tue, wird jemand anders getötet. Er soll mich einfach umbringen. Vielleicht  
  
lässt er meine Freunde dann in Ruhe."  
  
"Harry, ich dachte, du wärst klüger."  
  
"Ich bin nicht klug," murmelte Harry, "Ich war nie klug."  
  
"Jetzt komm aber, Harry," antwortet Sirius ruhig. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass deine Eltern starben, du warst nur ein Baby. Das mit Cedric Diggory war   
  
nicht deine Schuld..."  
  
"Ich wollte, dass er mit mir den Trimagischen Pokal nimmt," unterbrach Harry.   
  
"Aber deshalb ist sein Tod nicht deine Schuld!" Srirus blickte auf Harry hinab und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich weiß, was dich wirklich auffrisst. Du denkst,  
  
mein Tod wäre deine Schuld."  
  
"Du bist nicht tot!" Sagte Harry. "Du bist doch hier... du lebst..."  
  
"Gib nicht auf, Harry. Was immer auch passiert, gib nicht auf. Alle Leute da draußen zählen auf dich."  
  
Harry wandte sich von seinm Paten ab und starrte auf den grauen Boden vor sich.   
  
"Versprich es, Harry. Versprich, nicht aufzugeben!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Harry sah wieder zu ihm, doch Sirius war verschwunden. Der kalte Raum war wieder leer.  
  
"Sirius? SIRIUS! KOMM ZURÜCK, SIRIUS!" Rief Harry durch den Raum.   
  
Harry blickte sich suchend in der Dunkelheit um. Dann zog er wieder die Knie an und senkte den Kopf. Er war sich so sicher, dass Sirius bei ihm war.   
  
Sein Magen rebellierte und sein Kopf schmerzte immer schlimmer. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, damit den Schmerz zu lindern. Er öffnete sie  
  
wieder und sah einen Strahl goldenen Lichts in der Dunkelheit. Er ob den Kopf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Irgendetwas war dort.  
  
"Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen, Harry!"  
  
Harry überkam ein Gefühl, als wäre er in eine heiße Wanne gestiegen.  
  
"Sirius?" Krächzte Harry. Seine Kehle war trocken.  
  
"Pst!" Es war Dumbledore. "Entspann dich, Harry. Ich werde dich hier rausholen."  
  
Dumbledore kniete sich vor Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Knöchel. Die Fesseln lösten sich. Er nahm ihn bei der Schulter, zog ihn hoch und befreite   
  
auch seine Hände. Harry fühlte sich erleichtert, seine Hände wieder benutzen zu können. Er öffnete den Mund, um nochwas zu sagen, aber er brachte nur ein  
  
heiseres Kächzen zustande.   
  
"Du musst jetzt nicht sprechen, dazu hast du später genug Zeit," sagte Dumbledore ruhig.  
  
Er zog Harry in eine väterliche Umarmung. Zuerst war Harry geschockt. Dumbledore war immer für ihn da, aber er war ihm gegenüber nie so fürsorglich wie jetzt.  
  
Er fühlte sich nun wohler, und es kam ihm vor, als sollte die Umarmung nie enden.   
  
"Zeit zu gehen," wiederholte Dumbledore und zog eine leere Schokofroschpackung aus der Tasche. Er ließ Harry los, tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die   
  
Schachtel und murmelte: "Portus!"  
  
Er hielt Harry die Schachtel hin.   
  
"Bei Drei," Sagte Dumbledore. "Eins... Zwei... Drei!" 


End file.
